Piper Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Piper´s history. Piper Halliwell is a character featured in the stories: The Charming Dead,'' Walking With The Witches,'' Charmed Rewrites, Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! and Something's End This Way Nears. Piper is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue (WWTW). She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper occasionally works as a chef and she is the cook in the family. In 1999, she opened the nightclub P3, with the help of her sisters; Prue and Phoebe (in Charmed Rewrite for season 1-3, Paige had helped with this.) The Charming Dead Piper has been set in the apocalypse with her sisters; Prue, Phoebe and Paige. She has to deal with the dead and the living, all while trying to keep faith of Leo coming back. Secrets Gone Bye Piper is seen laying down thinking about Leo. Her sisters comfort her and Phoebe is struck with a premonition of Piper being devoured by walkers. Piper and her sisters head through the city of Atlanta and run into a herd. She freezes it and they find Glenn Rhee; another survivor. Guts and Witches After meeting with Rick, she and her sisters orb to the top of a building to avoid being eaten by walkers. She, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Glenn and Rick go inside of a building where more survivors are met. Andrea pushes Piper, her sisters, and Rick back by waving a gun in their face; blaming them for the increase of walkers to the area. Everyone proceeds to the rooftop where another survivor is popping off rounds of ammo on walkers. She witnesses a fight between Merle Dixon and Theodore Douglas. She and Paige stay on the roof when Prue, Phoebe and others go back inside to find a way of escape. Leo appears to her in an incorporeal form and she notifies Paige, who doesn't see anything. Later she helps smear guts on her older sister Prue, who goes through the walker-filled streets to a construction site. She escapes with everyone and goes back to the survivors' camp, Tell It To The Witches Piper gets to the survivors' camp with her sisters where she witnesses the reunion of Rick and his family. She also sees Leo again. Later she and the rest of the camp sit around a campfire, talking. She listens to the discussion of what to tell Merle's brother, Daryl of the topic on being left in Atlanta. The next morning, Piper and Paige orb back to Halliwell Manor and loot it for supplies. They get back in time to see Rick, Prue, and Phoebe confront Daryl; a fight ensuing in the process. In a game of rock, paper, scissors; Piper is the witch chosen to go back to Atlanta to rescue Merle. She goes back to Atlanta with Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog only to find Merle's chopped off hand left on the rooftop. Vatos Piper is still in Atlanta with the boys, where they follow a blood trail down inside the store building. Piper comments on a walker's outfit after Daryl does. Piper, Rick and Daryl get in a heated conversation and she freezes him. Glenn, Rick and T-Dog convince her to unfreeze him; and she obliges. Daryl is confused and she shows him her power of Molecular Combustion, to which she blows up a chair. They make their way back to the van, but are shocked to see it gone. Piper suggests they get to walking before the sun sets. They hear screams from the camp and think its Merle, Piper takes off running ahead of the men. They make it back and see it was a walker attack. Piper reunites with her sisters and finds out that Amy had been killed. Wildfire Piper is helping clean up the walker and survivor corpses. She blows up in anger when Daryl suggests they put a bullet in Amy's head while Andrea was still grieving. She storms off after. Piper comes back later after she hears yelling from the tent; to find out that Jim had been bitten. She votes to not kill Jim as her sister Prue does. Later everyone decides to head to the CDC while the Morales family departs a different way. When they arrive, they wait for someone to let them in. Walkers come and she and Prue use their powers to fight them off. That causes a major power drainage in the both of them, and the CDC doors open. TS-19 After entering the CDC, she along with everyone has to submit to a blood test. She explains to Dr. Edwin Jenner not to inject himself with their (her and her sisters') blood, which she recalls by acknowledging her doctor from a few years ago. After being shown around, she sits down for dinner with the group. Piper is later seen in the showering, eyes closed and moaning Leo's name. She ends up crying while inside. Later the next morning, she has breakfast with the group, and then is shown how the virus takes over when you die. She and everyone else are later trapped inside by Jenner, being told that it'd be best to go out then instead of outside in the world. Piper tries to blow up the door, but is also told its magic proof; that apparently some part of the government had known magic existed and had the CDC protected against magic. She gets into a intense argument with Prue and her anger effects Phoebe, almost killing her. Jenner lets them out and she blows up a window of the building to get out. She and her sisters make it to their car and watch the CDC explode; with Jenner and Jacqui inside. What Lies Ahead Piper and the group end up on a highway that had been jammed with cars. While getting out to look for supplies, a herd of walkers stalk through. Rick pulls her under a car with him until they pass by. She witnesses Sophia Peletier run off into the woods with walkers behind her. Later while Rick, Prue, Shane, Glenn, and Daryl were away to find Sophia; Dale attempts to take the Book of Shadows. Demons attack and she vanquishes one with her power. Paige also vanquishes one and the last escapes. When the others return without Sophia, they decide to wait until morning to try again. As they trek through the woods, they hear church bells. Thinking its Sophia, Piper and her sisters take off ahead of the group. Only to find, that the bells were on a timer; which Piper blows up. The group splits up: Rick, Shane, Carl, Paige and Prue keep looking for Sophia; while everyone else heads back to the highway. While trekking back, they hear a gunshot. Bloodletting Piper and the others are seen heading back to the highway, when an unknown woman races to them on a horse asking for her and Phoebe. Finding out that Paige had been shot, Piper makes Phoebe get on the horse with Lori back to where the other half of the group are. Piper blows up a walker that attacked Andrea. When reaching the highway, she is reunited with Sheila Morris and her DJ. When Piper asks about Darryl Morris, Sheila's husband and Piper's friend; Sheila tells her that Darryl had died. Save The Charmed One Piper, Glenn, T-Dog, Sheila and D.J. head to the farm because of T-Dog being injured. She meets up with Phoebe and the others; while being reunited with an unconscious Paige. Piper gets angry after Hershel Greene explains to her and Phoebe that they'd have to make a decision if Prue and Otis didn't return in time. Piper storms out and blows something up. Phoebe had following Piper out, was trying to restrain her from blowing anything else up. Patricia comes to see what's going on and asks what blowing up meant. Piper shows Patricia by blowing up a pillow on a chair nearby. Piper and Phoebe have a conversation on the porch of Hershel Greene's porch about the everything going on, namely if it was better if Paige wasn't in the world anymore. Paige wakes up and is greeted by her two sisters (Piper and Phoebe). Later Hershel explains to Piper and Phoebe that they're gonna have to make a choice about Paige's operation if Prue and Otis didn't return; which fortunately they did return in the nick of time and Piper and Prue are reunited. Cherokee Rose Piper is on the farm and is seen helping the group move rocks near some trees so the group could set up camp. Piper goes inside to tell Phoebe that the last of the group had arrived but goes back outside with no Phoebe. Not long later, Piper is seen with Prue around a car with Rick, Daryl, Otis, Shane, Andrea, Maggie and Hershel to come up with a plan to find Sophia. Prue comes up with a magical plan which Piper goes along with. Piper and Prue return to their car with Phoebe and they gather potion ingredients and several spells from the Book of Shadows. They get Carol and perform a ritual of select spells they've used in the past to bring Sophia back, but it fails. A walker is discovered in one of the farm's wells and Piper is chosen to be lowered inside to put a rope on it to get it out. While being lowered, the well spigot rips from the ground and Piper is thrown even lower in the well. She finally freezes the bloated well walker and is able to rope it. Prue lifts her out with her Telekinesis and she is okay. Moments later, the walker is being pulled from the well but rips in half and falls back in; Piper is frustrated the most as she had to be lowered minutes before. She is only mentioned throughout the rest of the episode. Walking With The Witches Piper Halliwell has appeared in several episodes of Walking With The Witches. ''She is the cousin to Lori and Carl Grimes. Her memory had been erased when Carl had used his powers at a very young age when demons attacked the Manor. Apocalypse Halliwell?!?! Piper has appeared in a few of the episodes of ''Apocalypse Halliwell?!?!. She helps her sisters, Phoebe and Paige, bring their oldest sister, Prue, back from wherever she was sent; along with someone else the first time they tried. At some point before Prue's arrival in 2021, Piper along with Phoebe and Paige had been killed by Lucifer so they couldn't resurrect Prue for a second time. Something's End This Way Nears Piper has appeared in most and/or all of the episodes of Something's End This Way Nears. She and her sister Phoebe and Paige, bring their oldest sister Prue back whereever she was sent. She as well as everyone else is informed of the upcoming apocalyptic future and must help stop it from happening. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting - 'One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Molecular Immobilization'' - ''The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. * Molecular Combustion'' - ''The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. Other Powers * High Resistance'' - ''The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. * The Power of Three - '''The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Piper has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers Gallery 2017-07-27_02-24-46.jpg|Walker Piper: '''Piper loves to cook, now she's looking for someone to cook. 2017-07-27_02-25-16.gif|Walker Piper: Piper loves to cook, now she's looking for someone to cook. (GIF) Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Piper Halliwell - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Charming Dead Category:Good Beings Category:Charmed Ones Category:Apocalypse Halliwell Category:Somethings End This Way Nears Category:Humans Category:Halliwell Family Category:Females